nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Unquestionable Ethics
Unquestionable Ethics '''(fully known to as '''Chapter 1: Unquestionable Ethics) is the first map in Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare's Zombies mode. It takes place at Fort New Trinity, a military base and scientific research facility owned by the Galactic Council, that has been under attacked after an experiment gone wrong causes almost everyone to become infected or killed. The map returns as part of the Zombiology Collection in Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare III. Story In order to better combat and match the Opposition, Earth's Governing and Military bodies collaborate with the Galactic Council and the scientists of the Eclipse Medical and Health Services begin work on a series of "Super Soldier Experiments" to help fight off the alien threats. One cold, snowy night, a unit of soldiers from Earth's branch of the Alliance Forces attend to witness one of these experiments at the top secret military outpost that also serves as a laboratory. The scientists inject a special serum into a soldier that becomes a Human-Madrelerorn hybrid and begins to react hostile towards the scientists and soldiers in the facility. He breaks out and begins to either kill or infect almost everyone in the facility. One soldier, codenamed "Athena", managed to survive the attack and awakens around the dead corpses of her comrades. She goes through the base slaughtering infected and manages to reach an exit in the laboratories. She ends up in an outside area where she meets Shock Trooper Guardsmen Sgt. Alain Bourden who helps him out after she finds him surrounded by zombies. Jack McMack, a member of the Nakamurian Criminal Federation appears and brings with him a horde of more zombies. Finally, an mysterious Unnamed Mercenary jumps out and kills off the horde. The four realize they must work together to escape the facility alive. Characters * "Athena" (playable) * Alain Bourden (playable) * Jack McMack (playable) * Brian Thompson (playable) * Paul Thompson * The Hybrid (K.I.A.) Layout Courtyard Players will spawn in the courtyard area outside. There are two doors that can be bought for 750 pts. on the left and right side. On one side are a rocky, mountain-like wall with a small room on top of it that contains the Pack-A-Punch machine. On the other side is destroyed part of the complex with two barriers covering it. In the middle of the area is a jump pad that must be charged up after turning on the power. A DTe-12 can be bought off the wall in this area. There is also a small doctor's table where the Helping Hand shot can be bought. Laboratories This area is accessible through the left door from the Courtyard. Inside this area are a series of connected laboratories. Some of them are not accessible as they serve as barriers. Others contain some goodies. The Mystery Box first spawns here in the animal testing lab, a table with the Stopping Power shot is available from the chemistry set, and a DTn-64 CQC can be bought off the wall in the experimental weapons lab. There's a door that leads to the Garage on the other side of the area. Garage The Garage is a small, tight area that is smaller than the Courtyard spawn area. There are two military trucks parked in here. One contains a buyable V-61. There is only one barrier and a hallway that leads to the door that must be bought to progress to the next location. "Where It Happened" This area, known simply as "Where It Happened", is a medium are that looks similar to a classroom in a college. There are dead bodies, mutilated corpses, broken chairs, and desks scattered around the area. A small barricade appears on the back wall on the other side of the room. There is also a small stage like platform with the power switch and a Human Shield shot can be bought off the small doctor's table. A door that leads to the Testing Range area is also available here as well as a mystery box spawn location. Testing Range This is the biggest area in the map and perhaps the most important during the Easter Egg. This area is a large, battlefield type area with wreckage from crashed planes and mechanical scrap littered throughout. There are also several opened paths the players can train within the area, forming a maze like layout. Zombies will rise from the wreckage and climb over a chain-link fence to attack players. One area leads to the doorway to the Mess Hall. A mystery box location and a buyable MPX-24 are here, too. Mess Hall A lunchroom style area, there are sets of long tables and seats either still seated or knocked over and broken that make up much of the area. On the other side is a kitchen with a Speed Loader shot lying on a cutting board. A door leading to the Lockers appears on the left side while a barrier appears on the right. The TXs-6 can be bought here from a dead soldier laying on a turned over table. Lockers The Lockers is a close-quarters are that also connects to a small workout gym and showers. Each of these rooms have one barrier each. There is not really that much else here except for a buyable Mag-5 from one of the lockers and a door in the gym that leads to the Bunks. Bunks A rather small to almost medium size area, the bunks features a wide path in the middle of two sides of the room that are filled with bunk beds and a Mystery Box spawn on the right side and the Marathon Runner shot on the left. There is a bathroom area known as "The Head" with a buyable M4X1 rifle lying next to a dead soldier. Across the hall from "The Head" is a Drill Sergeant's Office that is blocked off by a barrier. At the other side of the area is a door that leads back to the Courtyard. Features Unquestionable Ethics' gameplay is very similar to the gameplay of other Zombies Modes in previous maps while featuring new features and updating old ones. Player can buy weapons from dead soldiers found laying dead or impaled on the walls. The Mystery Box also appears in the map having the appearance of a standard military weapons crate. Perks can also be found on the map as color coded syringes appearing on small tables throughout the map. Many of the weapons from the Campaign and Extinction appear here as well as two new weapons, The Old Skool and The Disinfector. The Old Skool is a very powerful version of the Double-Barrel Shotgun which blasts both barrels at once and a rapid reload while The Disinfector is a Sniper Rifle-like weapon that shoots a small syringe that can briefly transform a zombie back into it's human self. The map also features it's own version of the Pack-A-Punch Machine. To access it, the power must be turned on and then the player(s) must charge up a jump pad to access a small room on top of the facility in order to reach it. Weapons Starting Weapons * MX-1911 sidearm * Knife * Grenades Wall Weapons * DTe-12 sidearm * DTn-64 CQC shotgun * V-61 sniper rifle * MPX-24 SMG * TXs-6 SMG * Mag-5 shotgun * M4X1 assault rifle Box Weapons * DTa-45 assault rifle * ACX assault rifle * TX-82 carbine rifle * TX-90 assault rifle * TXL-4 assault rifle * Volk Mk II assault rifle (remastered version only) * DTs-5 SMG * PX-90 SMG * UXP-45 SMG * DTm-240 LMG * V-150 LMG * M60X4 LMG * TXR-98A HMG * UXAX-12 shotgun * JV-9 slug-gun * AL-8 shotgun * DTR-61 sniper rifle * Reaper sniper rifle * TXB-5 heavy sniper * X44 Revolver * TX-46 pistol (Single or Akimbo) * RXa-54 all purpose rocker launcher * TXZ-15 grenade launcher * Old Skool * The Disinfector Perk Shots * Human Shield '- Withstand more damage. * 'Helping Hand '- Revive faster. * 'Speed Loader '- Reload guns faster. * 'Marathon Runner '- Sprint faster and longer. * 'Stopping Power '- Shoot faster and gives more damage. * 'Fallout Enhancement - Grants the player the ability to receive no splash damage and created a nuke effect when diving to prone (via Der Wunderfizz). * Der Wunderfizz - Grants the player a random perk. Trivia * The map's name is a reference to Chapter 11 of the 1998 video game Half-Life. * Originally, the DTe-12 sidearm was going to be the starter weapon but was swapped out with the MX-1911 pistol. * The "Old Skool" double barrel shotgun was inspired by the "Super Shotgun" from the 1994 video game Doom II: Hell On Earth. * The Dead Soldier in "The Head" part of the Bunks area is a reference to a scene from the 1987 war film Full Metal Jacket. Navigation Category:Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare Zombies Maps Category:Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare III Zombies Maps